


Heat, Cold Rock and Ice Cream

by EltasAldaron31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hot Sex, Ice Cream, Leather, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EltasAldaron31/pseuds/EltasAldaron31
Summary: A birthday present for Goes_to_11 Cassandra takes Leli out on a surprise date. After a long hot ride, they come to a hidden place to find relief. AU





	Heat, Cold Rock and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goes_to_11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goes_to_11/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Goes_to_11  
> xoxo

Leather—no other smell in the world like it.  Leliana held her lover about the waist, her fingers splayed so she could touch more of those glorious muscles.  She inhaled deeply loving the heady scent of Cassandra’s black jacket pressed up against her cheek as the Seeker revved along the long lonely desert road at full throttle.  It gave Leliana butterflies, not many had ever done that and yet here was her lover, doing it almost every day.  Leliana smiled as the rush of air mixed with the heat between them.  Her lover always smelt so good.  Hints of ocean and musk, lotus and a hint of bergamot all entwined with the seeker’s special scent.  Leliana loved it best when she could find little delicate notes of Andraste’s  Grace, mingled in.  I reminded her of long nights love making and waking with her lover holding her close.  This was going to be a magnificent day.  She held on just a little tighter entirely happy to have as much of her body in contact with the Seeker in front of her.

Cassandra chuckled, slightly tickled by her lover’s touch on her abs.  She always loved riding with the beautiful vixen behind her, enjoying the physical closeness it brought.  Earth and sky collided in spectacular ways as they sped through the canyon.  Sun beat down harshly against their helmets making beads of sweat trickle down Cassandra’s shortly cropped hair.  It wasn’t much further and she was sure her information was legit.  _Go through Hell’s Highway and find relief under a Cold Rock._   As the heat shimmered before her shaded eyes Cassandra was certain they were on the right path.  She hoped that her lover behind her was still enjoying the views as hot as it was.

“It’s not much further, my love.”  Cassandra’s heavy accent reached Leliana’s ears.  The Seeker had slowed and appeared to cast about for a familiar sight.  “There it is!”   Cassandra led her eyes to a large boulder seeming to jut out of the earth in a most peculiar way.   The bike revved one last time before it slowed to a crawl as they rode through a crevice between the boulder and the hill it was leaning on.  Sweet blessed cool air hit them in the face, both of them sighing with relief involuntarily.  The crevice transported them into a small quaint dinner with vinyl stools and a woman behind the counter welcoming them to sit. 

Cassandra kicked the stand down and turned the motor off.  She then turned to the bewildered red-head behind her with a smile.  “We’ve got a little ways to go before your next surprise so I thought it might be a good idea to cool off first.”  After unclipping her lover’s helmet first then her own, Cassandra swung her leg over and then extended a hand to her lover who dismounted with a giggle and bounce.

“What is this place?” Leliana looked all about, her eyes taking in as much of the funky detail as they could.  Cassandra looked about herself, happy to let her lover lead her by the hand to the stools in front of the counter.

“It’s Cold Rock.”  Cassandra smiled as she indicated at the display before them.

“Ice cream!”  Leliana all but squealed, quickly taking in the number of flavours and toppings she could choose from.

“You pick 'em and I mix 'em Sister.”  The burly woman behind the counter had her scoops ready along with what looked like a stone mortar and pestle that emitted wisps of cold.

Leliana didn’t take long.  She knew her favourites and listed them off.  “Salted caramel ice cream with peanut m&ms through it, please.  Oh – can you through some cookie crumbs in there too!”  She looked at Cassandra with a sideways smile, earning a sweet kiss on her lips.

“I am totally smitten by you, love.”  The Seeker huskily groaned as their lips parted again.  Behind their touching brows, the woman began thumping and mixing all the ingredients in the cold rock, expertly smoothing it out as she blended them.  She then placed it into a paper cup, sticking a plastic spoon into it before handing it to the red-head.  Leliana looked at it with wonder before taking a spoonful to her lips and licking at it delicately.

Cassandra sat and watched hungrily with her mouth ajar.  Smooth creamy heaven dotted with m&ms, nuts and cookie crumbs slipped into her lover’s mouth.   She loved how Leliana would let it sit there a moment, melting it a little before sucking it in.  Cassandra gulped as a pink tongue darted from between full lips to lick away traces of errant ice cream.  Lips pulled in then smiled.  She tore her eyes away from them to find amazing deep pools of sapphire waters that twinkled with desire.  Before either of them knew it their lips crushed together in a heated battle of want.  Salty, sweet and cool against, hot, hungry and moist, Cassandra drank her lover’s kisses, drowning in them.

“Cass…” Leliana’s cool lips against her ear contrasted with Spymaster’s hot breath.  “I want you, my love.” 

Cassandra groaned loudly, earning them an exaggerated throat clearing from the woman who served ice cream.  Reluctantly they parted for a moment, just long enough for the Seeker to fumble for cash before slamming down any number of notes on the counter.  She surged forward off her stool catching Leliana in a crushing embrace that hefted the slighter woman up. 

With ice cream clutched in hand, the Spymaster sured up her body against the Seeker by locking her legs around denim covered waist.  She revelled in Cassandra’s strong hands gripping her ass, while the seeker walked them out of the store, leaving the bike behind. 

Outside in the blinding desert light, Cassandra quickly scanned about for a suitable place to rest her lover down.  She found a small outcrop of rock, creating an overhang of shade.  Confidently with a smirk, she swaggered towards it, knowing full well the cadence of her hips gave her lover pleasure.  Leliana pressed against her harder, the former bard’s hips grinding on her mound in a circular fashion.  The ice cream quickly melting in the cup, her lover took a spoonful and fed her some of its icy goodness.  Cassandra welcomed the coolness savouring it but not swallowing it all.  She crushed their lips together again, pushing her ice cream laden tongue in and sharing it.

Rock met leather next as Cassandra pinned the Spymaster against the earthy formation.  One, two, three, well-placed thrusts of her hips had her lover crooning.  Cassandra happily helped her out of her jacket and shirt, exposing generous mounds with hard nipples to the hot desert air.  She took each with her gloved hands stroking the smooth leather of her thumbs across them before massaging the delicate lobes round and round.

“Oh Cass… need you… to fuck me.”  Plump lips trembled with quick pants and sapphire darkened in the centre.  Cassandra nodded taking the near-crushed ice cream up and judiciously smeared the leftover contents on her lover's heaving breasts.  She spared one last glance at those hungry eyes before her head dipped down, wrapping hot lips against ice cream covered nipples and sucking long and hard with the rhythmic pulse that she knew her lover enjoyed.

Leliana groaned hard and bucked her hips against Cassandra’s mound, taking a fistful of choppy graphite and urging her breast into her working mouth.  Leliana felt gloved hands tug at the buttons of her jeans expertly pulling the lot of them open with one yank.   Cassandra looked up briefly from her breasts and placed a gloved digit against the Orlesian’s lips.

Taking her meaning Leliana placed it in her mouth and gave it a good wetting.  Moments later, leather flat against her abdomen trailed down and slipped into her panties.  Its foreign feel, excited her as leather ghosted along her slippery groove.  She moaned as Cassandra worked her sensitive bud with long strong strokes.

“Oh mon Dieu!  You’re going to make me come like this?”  Breathy words reached the Seeker’s ears.  

Cassandra  unlatched her mouth from wet sticky breasts and growled low in the Spymaster’s ear.  “Something like that.”  She crushed their lips together swallowing her lover’s moans as her leather covered fingertip slipped a little further south and intruded into the Spymaster’s wanting entrance.  With rhythmic strokes she pumped her finger in and out, relishing her lover’s rising crescendo as  she teetered on the brink of orgasm, legs shaking and lips parted.  Cassandra pushed in several  more times ensuring her leather covered palm hit just the right spot with each thrust of her finger till the Spymaster came careening up and over the crest, her orgasm hitting hard and racking her body with delicious convulsions.

Leliana’s heavy pants grew slower as Cassandra gently worked her lover down.  She gazed into half-closed blue pools with wonder, staring into infinity.

“I love you, Cass.”  Leliana’s soft voice graced her ears making her heart hammer in her chest.

“I love you too, Leli.”  Cassandra held her lover close, knowing well that’s what Leliana enjoyed after making love.

“Where to now my love?”  Leliana’s sleepy voice was tinged with hopefulness and excitement.  It was nearly time to move again.

“Oh!  There’s a forest, maybe.  And there’s dinner.  You know, the usual.”  Cassandra winked at her with a mischievous smile.  “And maybe really good beer and whiskey.”

 

OoOoO

 

_Note: If you are interested in joining a bunch of creative and supportive Femslash writers, find us: RAINBOW WRITERS_

_<https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/> _

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you are interested in joining a bunch of creative FEMSLASH writers and readers in a supportive and friendly setting on FB, head to the link below or search 'Bards of Thedas and Thessia' on facebook  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/1739984656253476/
> 
> Use your author's name or come as you are - whatever you're comfortable with. We have only 2 guidelines:
> 
> 1\. Lady Love only please (e.g., predominantly F/F storylines where romance is concerned - All fandoms welcome)
> 
> 2\. No jerks. This is a place for supportive and encouraging discussion.


End file.
